Anos-Luz
by Netuno
Summary: A porta se trancou, o céu virou um relógio, o trovão se tornou tristeza e o demônio viu-se necessitado de esconder-se sob a face de um anjo. E tudo continuaria assim: viveriam solitários dentro de suas próprias escuridões. Isso se o céu não decidisse resolver os seus problemas. {Oneshot - Laxus x Mirajane - Participante de Concurso}
1. Capítulo Único

**- Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas a história sim;  
Beeem, esse é um dos meus casais preferidos de Fairy Tail. Na minha cabeça a história tinha ficado linda, mas fiquei tensa depois de escrevê-la. Pois é, espero que gostem! ^^**

* * *

**[Ano X783 – Algum lugar na Floresta de Fiore]**

Naquele momento, o horizonte brilhava de uma cor abóbora tão forte que poderia facilmente ser confundida com um vermelho. O tom ia se clareando aos poucos até um salmão misturado ao azul um pouco mais escuro do entardecer à medida que o homem de cabelos loiros girava a sua cabeça para o alto. As nuvens, como se fossem conta-gotas, manchavam a parte azulada do céu, invadindo-o com o alaranjado claro que haviam tirado das partes pouco mais próximas do Sol.

Deviam ser umas seis horas da tarde.

Aprendeu a olhar o céu, pois este se tornara seu relógio, assim como também seu mapa durante as noites. Obviamente, naquela sua vida independente, sem guilda, sem família, ele não precisaria se preocupar em seguir a risca os horários estabelecidos pela sociedade, mas ele gostava de parar quando anoitecia, gostava de dormir no escuro.

Não estava cansado, já que nunca se cansava com facilidade, mas simplesmente não queria continuar a andar para lugar nenhum. Aquela busca por algo que nem ele sabia era bastante frustrante, porque, pelo menos quando era um mago da Fairy Tail, ele tinha suas metas e suas missões para cumprir.

E por mais que não admitisse quando ainda estava por lá, ele adorava aqueles três idiotas que um dia chamou de _"equipe"_ e, por isso, fazia de tudo para que se tornassem grandes dentre os mais fortes da guilda. Não havia um dia sequer, desde que fora expulso, que ele não pensasse como o Raijinshuu estaria sem o mestre da tribo. Imaginava que, no início, os companheiros deveriam ter ficado desolados: uma hora ele tinha um plano grandioso, pelo qual se tornaria mestre e deixaria a Fairy Tail extremamente forte; na outra, tudo fora por água abaixo e o próprio mentor de tudo, neto do mestre, foi mandado embora. O motivo de orgulho, ele, Laxus, expulso.

Foi traído pelo próprio coração. A Fairy Law só alcançaria aqueles que ele visse como inimigo. Mas ninguém ali o era, ele amava todos aqueles infelizes.

Era inútil mentir para si mesmo, ainda mais depois de ter perdido para aquela, que ele costumava chamar, _"guilda de fracos". _Depois de tanto tempo longe e sem rumo, foi começando a perceber que tudo aquilo que vivera por lá lhe fazia uma tremenda falta.

Sentou-se abaixo da árvore mais próxima e arrancou-lhe alguns pedaços de madeira com as mãos. Logo ficaria escuro, então precisaria fazer uma fogueira. Colocou-os em sua frente e ficou algum tempo reparando a paisagem monótona de verde, com as plantas igualmente espaçadas e de mesmo tamanho. Aquele, com certeza, era um trecho deixado da floresta, pois o gramado ocupava bem mais espaço que as árvores baixas e de poucas folhas que, em sua maioria, eram amareladas. Pensava em como preferia ficar junto dos antigos companheiros por mais barulhentos e idiotas que fossem.

A solidão estava se tornando um veneno que o mataria aos poucos.

Eles, ao contrário, deviam achar que ele estava agora junto da guilda das trevas criada pelo seu pai, tornando-se cada vez mais maligno e parecido com ele. E se ainda sobrava um pingo de bondade em seu coração, este seria maldosamente encoberto pela escuridão.

Laxus poderia fazê-lo se quisesse, mas não era o caso. Se o fizesse, seria ainda mais odiado por todos e isso era a última coisa que queria.

O tempo passava e ele também passava com as suas lamentações. Não jantaria aquela noite, porque sempre que parava para pensar de onde tinha começado e onde tinha acabado seu apetite sumia. E por mais que soubesse que era importante comer para sua saúde, aquilo mal era levado em conta diante do fato de que sua força não seria mais usada para salvar a guilda pela qual seu coração batia.

A noite veio, ele ajeitou o monte de madeira e, com o seu raio, deixou-o brilhando avermelhado ritmando-se com os ventos fracos do local. Não dormiria ainda. Era hora de olhar o céu.

Aquela sua vida de andarilho fazia com que ele reparasse em todas as coisas que antes passavam despercebidas ao seu redor, pois afinal, não havia nada além disso para ser feito. E o céu, no caso, tinha uma peculiaridade que o incomodava desde que começou a olhá-lo: o par de estrelas que surgia antes de todas as outras e brilhava sempre com uma intensidade maior. Perguntava-se como nunca alguém havia comentado sobre elas na sua frente, ainda mais se contando o fato de que, por mais que ele caminhasse sem rumo, era impossível de olhá-las ao mesmo tempo. Para ver a estrela oposta, era necessário virar sua cabeça cerca de 120º.

E, por algum motivo, aquilo o deixava inexplicavelmente inquieto. O fato de que gostava de dormir apenas no escuro era sempre atrapalhado por aquelas malditas estrelas que brilhavam como se fossem lâmpadas.

Mas pior do que isso era olhá-las e lembrar nada mais nada menos do que seu romance adolescente. Aquela mulher que lhe encantou pela força, não só numa questão brutal, mas também na força de vontade. Tinha certeza de que ninguém da Fairy Tail acreditaria se dissesse que ele e Mirajane Strauss tiveram um "namoro escondido" quando eram pouco mais novos.

_Na época que ela ainda era um demônio_... Ele sempre sorria quando pensava nisso.

Era um encontro explosivo, ele diria. Ambos eram carregados de garra e paixão, como se fossem simplesmente incansáveis. De todos os pares que teve na vida, nenhum fora como Mira; nada tão quente, nada tão forte. Quando estavam juntos, nada os segurava: a imensidão do mundo fora das quatro paredes era mero detalhe.

Mesmo assim, ele nunca soube dizer se realmente a amava. Talvez porque nunca ousaram trocar palavras de afeto um com o outro, pois o parceiro acharia, no mínimo, que o primeiro teria batido a cabeça contra uma Muralha da China revestida de aço. Aqueles dois magos de classe S, taxados como "sem-coração" pelo restante da guilda, não se rebaixariam ao ponto de se declarar para o outro. Era como uma confirmação da sua "inferioridade".

Besteiras.

Que adiantara a ele toda a arrogância? Poderia pelo menos ter dito que a admirava. Talvez assim ela passasse a vê-lo como ele a via. Ou, pelo menos, próximo disso.

Quando Lisanna morreu, ele teve a confirmação de que os sentimentos de Mirajane por ele não passavam de puro desejo. Mudou drasticamente e nunca mais o procurou. Começou a aparecer em várias capas de revistas, talvez chegara até a se tornar a maga mais famosa de lá; então, devia ter outros vários homens aos seus pés. Não seria difícil encontrar a alma gêmea ou, pelo menos, um cara que a tratasse mais carinhosamente do que o monstro Laxus Dreyar.

Não entendia mesmo o motivo de aqueles malditos pontos brilhantes fazerem lembrá-la, mas, com certeza, eles viviam a tirar seu sono e preenchendo o vazio com arrependimentos e sofrimentos.

Tentou deitar-se no chão duro para dormir, mas era impossível com aquele brilho incômodo. Aliás, parecia que apenas no brilho refletido na Terra que as estrelas "se encontravam". Remexeu-se mais algumas vezes fechando os olhos com força para manter-se na escuridão. Inútil.

Por fim, desistiu de se fazer bonzinho e levantou a mão pros céus chamando um raio. No início, havia sido uma tentativa desesperada de explodir aquelas malditas que acabavam com sua noite. Mas como que ele atingiria anos-luz de distância?

Depois, manteve a posição, assim como a cabeça no lugar, sabendo o que aconteceria a seguir. Os raios, junto ao festival de trovoadas, desrespeitando a ordem da natureza, atraíram para perto de si inúmeras nuvens carregadas e ritmadas, como se fossem cobras ouvindo a música de um encantador.

As nuvens começaram a encobrir as estrelas, mas era como se os raios luminosos também ignorassem a lei da refração e reflexão e atravessassem as gotículas de vapor d'água como se fossem ar. A luz ainda batia no rosto de Laxus.

Continuou, irritado, tentando atrair mais nuvens, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi o respeito à lei da gravidade, pois quando elas se tornaram pesadas demais para continuar se sustentado no ar, a chuva bateu.

E choveu como nunca chovera antes, desde que saiu da Fairy Tail.

Não apenas no céu, pois ele também chovia por dentro.

Deitou-se então, tentando se acostumar com tudo aquilo: a luz das estrelas, a chuva, e, principalmente, com as trovoadas que o entristeciam como nunca antes em sua vida.

* * *

**[Ano X781 – Fairy Hills]**

O céu já estava escuro, as luzes do alojamento das meninas da Fairy Tail estavam todas apagadas e ela tinha de andar na ponta dos pés para que não acordasse ninguém. E o motivo era claro: aquela era sua rotina e nada mudaria isso tão cedo.

_Todos os dias ela acordaria antes de todos e, da mesma forma que chegava a casa, sairia sem fazer barulho algum; estaria encarregada de ir até a guilda e abrir suas portas, por isso tinha a chave sempre consigo; depois, teria de organizar as cadeiras que ficavam em cima das mesas, colocando-as a frente delas como deveria ser; abriria o bar e revisaria todos os copos e taças para garantir que não haveria algum sujo; conferiria o estoque de comida e bebida, pelo motivo óbvio de ter de alimentar uma manada de famintos (e se algo estivesse faltando, seu trabalho seria sair correndo para garantir que tudo estivesse no devido lugar antes de qualquer pessoa chegar); então esperaria a primeira fada dar as caras para dar-lhe boas-vindas com um lindo sorriso no rosto e servir-lhe com alguma coisa que essa pedisse. E passaria o dia trabalhando como cozinheira, garçonete e recepcionista (sem contar com lavadora de pratos, lógico) ao mesmo tempo, além de claro, ser uma simpatia só com qualquer um que aparecesse. Coisa de fraco? Ela tinha certeza que não._

_Ao final dos dias, seria a última a sair, porque tinha de verificar as coisas quebradas (nem adiantava ter esperança de que isso não ia acontecer, pois era rotina __**mesmo**__), consertá-las, colocá-las em seus lugares –cadeiras viradas com os assentos em cima da mesa, copos acima do bar e nos armários- e cuidar da limpeza no final de tudo. Por fim, fecharia a guilda e chegaria a Fairy Hills como uma espiã já que não poderia ser vista._

Na verdade sua rotina acabaria no que estava por vir: ao chegar a seu quarto, pegou seu chaveiro e trancou sua porta. Sim, Mirajane o fazia todos os dias, pois aquele era o único momento em que podia ficar sozinha. Era a hora de pensar em sua vida sem ter de se preocupar em ser simpática e receptiva, sem ter de agradar os outros e, por fim, sem ter de sorrir forçadamente.

Tinha sorte, pensava ela, que ninguém nunca havia atrapalhado seus momentos de reflexão durante a noite. Se alguém o fizesse, teria duas reações consecutivas: primeiro não entenderia o motivo da porta trancada quando só há garotas no local; e segundo, ficaria assustada por descobrir esse mesmo motivo, já que, para ela, era impossível esconder. O clima do local era incrivelmente pesado, tanto como se o ar faltasse, a gravidade fosse mais forte e o escuro fosse ainda mais escuro.

E o porquê disso tudo era simples, mas não consertável: saudades de um passado que nunca mais voltaria.

Para ela, ninguém da guilda imaginaria que a nova Mirajane sentia falta de sua época de demônio. _As vantagens de ser uma gracinha de pessoa são muitas._

Mas onde estava a garra, a personalidade? Agora, não podia mais fazer o que bem entendesse sem dar satisfações. Não tinha mais o mesmo respeito de antes, mesmo que o seu Satan Soul ainda fizesse as pessoas estremecerem.

Daquela época só lhe restava a roupa de cama: um edredom liso, roxo bem forte, com alguns babados pretos nas pontas combinando com o par de fronhas pretas de babados roxos. Mas, estranhamente, aquelas peças não berravam em seu quarto novo em que a cor predominante era o violeta. A parede branca, riscada de alguns fios violetas que se enrolavam formando várias espirais de tamanhos e raios distintos, combinava com a cama como se fizesse tom sobre tom.

Presente sobre passado.

Chegou à janela e olhou para o alto parecendo procurar algum tipo de salvação divina. E, mais uma vez, elas estavam lá: o par de estrelas brilhantes.

Apareceram no mesmo dia em que sua irmã havia sido mandada para Edolas, mesmo dia em que ela começou a trancar sua porta. Daquele dia em diante, elas insistiam sempre em iluminar seu quarto trazendo junto o desespero.

O fato de não conseguir vê-las juntas ardia toda vez que as olhava. Tentou várias vezes dar alguns passinhos para trás da janela, mas obviamente era inútil. O que eram alguns centímetros comparados a anos-luz de distância?

No início, tentava associá-las com ela e sua irmã, Lisanna, que haviam sido separadas bruscamente, mas percebeu seu equívoco e egoísmo ao lembrar-se que Elfman também sofria com a perda. Depois, começou a considerá-las, pelo brilho, exatamente como ela e Elfman, como se eles se sentissem solitários com a perda. Mas também seria errado, pois os dois sempre estavam unidos.

Quando Lisanna voltou, teve a esperança de que as estrelas sumissem, ou então aparecessem juntas no céu. E então descobriu que aquele posicionamento não tinha nada a ver com isso quando elas continuaram lá. Tentava parar de fazer essas associações bobas _(estavam a anos-luz de distância, o que teriam a ver com os humanos?)_, mas ela sentia que aquilo tinha algo a ver com ela, porque se não, não a incomodaria tanto.

De vez em quando, pensava se mais alguém, alguma vez na vida, havia reparado naquilo e então se lembrava de Laxus. Não sabia o porquê, mas o fato de ele estar fora da Fairy Tail a fazia imaginar que o mago do trovão deveria começar a reparar nas estrelas, nem que fosse apenas como um mapa.

Nem sempre era bom lembrar-se dele, mas, em algum lugar de seu coração, ela ainda acreditava que ele tinha salvação e não procuraria por seu pai. Nada a ver com seu tempo de namoro, já que ele nunca havia falado uma palavra de afeto para ela, mas sim, pelo fato de que, quando ele quis destruir a guilda, o próprio coração dele não permitiu.

Era difícil não pensar que quando sua irmã havia sumido, ele nunca proferiu uma palavra de apoio. E pior, nunca a havia procurado. Parecia até que se distanciou dela porque havia se tornado fraca, incapaz e sem personalidade.

_Não, não só parecia. Era isso. _Ela pensava tentando se convencer.

Convencer-se de que tudo que haviam passado não passava de mero divertimento para ele, assim como ele deveria ter com muitas outras mulheres.

Depois de Laxus, Mira nunca conseguiu se arranjar com outro homem e, por isso, chegou a duvidar da real existência do amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Com isso, começava a procurar em outros casais o sentimento que não encontrava em si. Jogava uma sementinha aqui e outra ali para ver os relacionamentos fluíam, o que era bem raro.

Ela até imaginava que o amava, mas, naquela época, nunca que diria isso para ele. Conhecia muito bem a cara de deboche que faria com algo daquele tipo. Laxus não era do tipo sensível, então também não corresponderia. Seria inútil.

Sentiu seu nariz começar a arder e sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Prendeu a respiração tentando evitar que acontecesse.

Olhou para o céu novamente e, de repente, pode ver algumas luzes ao longe que não faziam parte das estrelas solitárias: relâmpagos. Um manto cinzento começou a surgir querendo encobrir o alto negro pintado de branco. Muitas, mas muitas nuvens surgiram e, logo, o céu chorou.

O barulho das gotas batendo no chão confundia-se com as lágrimas que começaram a cair de seu rosto. Parecia que o céu a imitava, pois as trovoadas mais pareciam com seus gritos de desespero.

Ao menos, aquilo poderia se tornar um disfarce: ninguém a escutaria triste.

Deitou-se em seu santuário roxo da agonia e, novamente, passaria a noite em lamentos, mas, dessa vez, ritmados com a música da natureza.

Junto com a luz de duas estrelas que insistia em ultrapassar sua janela, ela dormiu.

* * *

**[Ano X791 – Fairy Tail]**

O clima na guilda não podia ser mais tenso. Aquela história de que _eles_ seriam responsáveis pela organização (e não destruição) do evento mais esperado dos últimos sete anos deixou muitos apreensivos.

Esse evento, a _Noite Estrelada,_ era conhecido como um caso raríssimo no posicionamento das estrelas que formava constelações e estrelas cadentes num festival incrivelmente bonito. Mas o pior, era o boato de que, se dois amantes olhassem o mesmo grupo de estrelas ao mesmo tempo, estariam destinados a ficar juntos para sempre. E isso, com certeza havia deixado várias meninas eufóricas e meninos, no mínimo, duvidosos.

A recompensa pela arrumação de tudo era bem alta e Makarov não pode deixar de aceitar. Pediu à Mira que avisasse a todos que cada um deles deveria ser responsável por alguma parte para que tudo desse certo. Então, ela mesma fez uma lista com todas as responsabilidades e com um espaço para colocar o nome de cada membro ao lado.

Dentre as funções tinham: o posicionamento de centenas de cadeiras e mesas, que havia ficado com alguns dos homens mais fortes da guilda como Elfman e Gajeel; o encaixe de todos os enfeites de coração, luzes que simulavam estrelas cadentes e posicionamento de toalhas sobre as mesas, que era trabalho de pessoas mais delicadas como Lisanna; a escolha e compra de bebidas, que foi aceito por Cana antes mesmo de qualquer outro tentar se candidatar; encomenda de comidas e doces, trabalho que ficou parte para Erza, que havia prometido não comprar apenas doces de morango; cuidado do design de convites e suas entregas, que ficou parte para a Shadow Gear e outra para três membros do Raijinshuu; e efeitos especiais a base de água e gelo pegos por Juvia e Gray, fazendo a garota delirar acordada.

Os outros membros deveriam ajudar carregando coisas e, principalmente, sem destruir tudo.

A semana estava sendo bastante cansativa, mas parecia que finalmente a Fairy Tail estava conseguindo construir algo sem problemas. Ainda faltava pendurar pela cidade alguns panfletos, mas Mirajane havia avisado que não teria problema e que ela o faria, pedindo para que todos se apressassem para organizar as roupas do final de semana.

Levava consigo uma pilha de folhas que colaria uma por uma nos postes e seguia até a porta de saída da guilda.

– Mira, me deixe te ajudar a levar isso – disse uma voz que ela reconhecera na hora.

– Eu não já falei que é pra vocês procurarem suas roupas, Kinana? – ela perguntou virando-se sorridente para a menina de cabelos roxos – O mesmo vale para você!

– Mas... Eu quase não fiz nada durante essa semana e... Não tem motivo para eu ficar arrumada.

– Claro que tem! – disse ainda sorrindo – Você sabe dos boatos desse evento, não é mesmo? Vai que você encontra seu príncipe encantado... – completou com uma piscadinha.

A menina corou pensando numa voz que ela escutava sempre, mas não reconhecia. Por algum motivo tinha carinho por ela.

– M-mas, não é muita coisa para fazer sozinha, Mira?

– Ei, antes de você chegar eu dava conta de tudo isso sozinha, não precisa ficar preocupada – inclinou a cabeça para o lado gentilmente – Vá lá encontrar a sua roupa para encontrar alguém especial.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça claramente envergonhada e deu uma leve corridinha até o portão da guilda antes de virar-se novamente.

– Mira, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro!

– Você já tem alguém especial?

A albina estranhou a pergunta e ficou quieta por um estante, mas logo se recompôs para dar uma resposta sorridente.

– Sim, eu tenho.

Kinana sorriu de volta e continuou seu caminho.

Mira lembrou-se que havia se esquecido de seu chaveiro no balcão e, quando se virou para pegá-lo, deparou com Laxus olhando-a fixamente.

Ficaram durante alguns segundos se encarando pasmos, mas ela sorriu logo para tentar quebrar o clima.

– Você estava aí, Laxus? – perguntou fechando os olhos, virando a cabeça para o lado e lançando um sorriso amigável.

Ele não respondeu. Estava ainda tentando engolir as palavras que acabara de escutar. Então Mira estava namorando?

– **LAXUS! Diga-me o que você fez hoje para ajudar na organização do evento.** – perguntou Makarov de repente aparecendo de um canto escuro.

– Você estava aí também, mestre? – Mira perguntou novamente.

Laxus fechou a cara aquela hora. O Raijinshuu praticamente o proibiu de trabalhar ainda para comemorar _"a sua volta"._ Como não era bobo nem nada, ele obviamente aceitou.

– **Se você acha que eu não sei que você ficou de folga está muito enganado. Dessa vez eu não vou deixar você voltar a ser aquele neto imprestável. Trate de ajudar a Mira com os papéis. **– ordenou nitidamente nervoso.

– Ora, ora, mestre, eu não preciso de ajuda. – respondeu tentando esconder o nervosismo.

Makarov pareceu ignorar e continuou olhando incisivamente para o rapaz loiro a sua frente.

– Tudo bem – ele respondeu rapidamente por fim.

– Ótimo! – disse o velho, mudando a expressão nervosa para uma sorridente – Agora eu vou ver as _minhas_ roupas para a festa. Boa sorte para vocês dois.

Logo o velhinho saltitante sumiu pelo portão também.

– O que eu preciso fazer? – o dragon slayer perguntou olhando para ela, mas rispidamente.

– Não precisa fazer nada se não quiser Laxus, o mestre não saberá – ela disse dando uma piscadela.

– Eu quero ajudar – ainda estava um pouco seco, mas olhava para ela firmemente.

Ela ficou um pouco pensativa. Não estava com muita vontade de ficar ao lado dele e tinha quase certeza que ela também não queria.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou levando a cabeça um pouco para frente e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Sim – ele deu um meio sorriso que desapareceu em segundos.

Então ela dividiu os papeis que segurava e deu metade para ele.

– Então você fica com o leste e eu fico com o oeste, ok? É só colá-los nos postes.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para a folha e a virou. Parecia que não havia entendido como funcionava aquele mecanismo tão simples. Ela riu baixinho.

– Venha que eu te mostro – disse andando até o poste mais próximo da guilda.

Enquanto caminhavam, ele olhava para o alto, pensativo com que o seu avô acabara de dizer. Quando chegaram, o que não demorou muito, ela notou e não pode deixar de perguntar.

– Algum problema, Laxus?

– Quer dizer que eu era um neto imprestável?

Ela sorriu.

– É o jeito do seu avô de mostrar que quer cuidar de você.

Ele então também sorriu de leve olhando para baixo.

– Eu sei. Só é engraçado.

Ela estranhou a reação do mago e corou de leve, mas virou-se rapidamente para o lado para disfarçar o que acontecera com seu rosto.

Ele reparou mesmo assim e quis aproveitar a oportunidade.

– Está namorando, Mira?

A albina assustou-se arregalando os olhos. Tinha se esquecido que ele havia escutado o que ela dissera para Kinana, mas não era nada daquilo que ela queria dizer.

– Não, Laxus – respondeu um pouco séria virando-se para os papéis.

– Então gosta de alguém? – ele estava extremamente sério. Ela nunca o imaginou perguntando essas coisas, ainda mais daquele jeito.

– Também não.

O silêncio pairou durante um tempo. Era nítido que os dois ficaram nervosos com aquela conversa. Ele tentava entender o que ela disse para a menina de cabelos roxos, mas era inútil. Imaginou que estivesse escondendo algo dele.

De repente ela agarrou um papel e levantou a cabeça, aparentemente animada, para ele.

– Vamos, deixe eu te ensinar.

E simplesmente ignoraram a conversa que acabara de acontecer.

* * *

**[Ano X791 – Fairy Hills]**

Mirajane estava em seu quarto na Fairy Hills enquanto escutava várias meninas agitadas correndo de um lado pro outro fazendo um barulho imenso no prédio. Deviam estar emprestando jóias umas para as outras.

Olhava seu armário um pouco entediada. Aquela história de pendurar panfletos nas ruas acabou tirando o tempo dela mesma escolher suas roupas. Visualizava vários vestidos, mas nenhum parecia agradar a primeira vista. Retirou alguns coloridos e jogou em cima de sua cama. Todos cheios de babados, detalhezinhos, mas aquele dia não estava com muita paciência para isso. Estaria lá mais por estar e marcar presença, pois não teria ninguém para olhar o céu junto com ela.

Deparou-se com um vestido roxo bem básico de alcinhas finas que ia um pouco além do joelho. Lembrava-se que a saia dele grudava um pouco em seu corpo e ela ficava bem nele.

Vestiu-o e ficou feliz com o que viu. Quando estava apenas terminando de ajeitar a sua saia, caiu, por entre suas pernas, uma fita roxa que ela lembrou-se que servia para por no cabelo... Mas aquela só combinava com aquele seu antigo rabo-de-cavalo.

Ficou olhando-a por um tempo pensativa. Ficaria parecida com o Demônio Mirajane se soltasse sua franja?

Resolveu experimentar apenas antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Sorriu para si mesma olhando-se no espelho, mas ainda estava em dúvida se ficava ou não com a fita.

De repente uma mulher ruiva entrou por sua porta sem pedir permissão. Parecia, por algum motivo, desesperada.

– Mira, me ajude, por favor – pediu Erza como se o mundo fosse acabar.

– O que aconteceu, Erza? – perguntou nitidamente assustada.

– Qual desses fica melhor?

A maga começou a se reequipar com cinco vestidos diferentes. Um lilás parecido com o que Mira usava; um azul tomara-que-caia; um rosa escuro de mangas compridas com alguns babados; um preto básico, mas extremamente colado em seu corpo; e um verde que ia até pouco acima de seus joelhos e que parecia se encaixar perfeitamente em seu corpo.

– Eu gosto do verde, Erza – respondeu sorrindo.

– Tem certeza? Eu também gosto dele, mas também gosto do azul... E do rosa... E do preto...

– Ele vai gostar de qualquer um que você usar – disse interrompendo-a.

Erza ficou bastante corada. Mira sabia que aquela agitação só podia ser por causa da presença de certo Mystogun no evento da noite.

– D-de quem você está falando? – disse nervosa corando mais – Estou escolhendo o vestido por minha causa, eu quero estar bonita e...

Ela parou ao reparar o sorriso da amiga, totalmente meigo e compreensivo. Não dava para esconder nada dela.

– Você é mesmo um anjo, Mira – disse já com mais calma.

Ela se assustou. Erza Scarlet estava chamando a garota com Take Over de demônio de anjo? Virou-se a olhar para o lado ainda sorridente, quem diria...

– Quem diria que nós nos tornaríamos amigas, não é Erza? – resumiu-se em falar apenas isso.

– O destino nos apronta coisas que nós mesmos não esperamos.

As duas ficaram se entreolhando por alguns instantes sem falar nada. Coisa que há anos atrás pensavam que seria impossível.

– Só acho que você devia cuidar mais de você.

– Eu cuido de mim, Erza – respondeu simpática.

– Falo do seu coração. Por não procura alguém para ocupar o espaço vago dele?

A albina calou-se por algum tempo. Aquele clima de Noite Estrelada realmente estava fazendo-a ter de responder várias perguntas complicadas.

– Não há espaço vago no meu coração, Erza. Eu amo todos da Fairy Tail e isso é o suficiente.

Erza sabia que não era verdade, mas não insistiria naquele assunto com ela aquela hora. Quem sabe ela não achava alguém lá e mudava de idéia?

– Você quem sabe, – respondeu sorrindo – mas saiba que eu acho que você fica linda com o cabelo preso desse jeito.

A ruiva saiu de seu quarto e então ela decidiu ficar com a fita roxa.

* * *

**[Ano X791 – Noite Estrelada]**

Todos estavam eufóricos. Tanto os membros quanto os não membros da Fairy Tail não paravam de olhar para o céu, apreensivos.

O visual do local estava realmente lindo. A escuridão da noite contrastava bastante com as luzes vermelhas e amarelas que iluminavam o local. Haviam rosas em cima das mesas, e alguns jatos de água gelada aparentemente coloridos passavam por cima de todos antes do festival de estrelas realmente começar.

Mira estava apoiada num local um pouco acima das pessoas, onde havia um tipo de cerca branca em que ela apoiava seus cotovelos. De lá, podia ver alguns casais que ela, de certa forma, havia ajudado a formar. Ela até estranhava o fato de eles estarem juntos, mas achava que era mais por conta do boato sobre as estrelas que cairiam aquela noite.

Gajeel estava meio escondido num canto com Levy. Ela parecia estar bastante animada, mas ele sério, talvez um pouco nervoso com aquela história de ficar com alguém para todo sempre. Juvia corria atrás de seu Gray-sama que fugia dela, a pesar de, aparentemente, estar correndo um pouco mais devagar que seu normal. Natsu estava com Lucy em outra parte, mas não pareciam que estavam com vontade de olhar para o céu ao mesmo tempo (o problema era um gato azul com olhar bem travesso para os dois). Também viu Erza sumindo para uma floresta com um homem coberto de panos, que imaginou (ou teve certeza) ser Jellal. E, para seu desprazer, viu Elfman ao lado de Evergreen, mas tentou com todas as forças não imaginar seus filhos novamente.

Olhou para o céu e viu que as duas estrelas estavam lá, como sempre. Imaginou se algo aconteceria essa noite para que se unissem. E essa era a sua maior curiosidade daquela noite.

– Sozinha, Mira?

A albina congelou. A voz grossa de Laxus era clara.

Ele não sabia o porquê que estava indo atrás dela, mas quando a viu sozinha simplesmente teve vontade de chegar perto. Ainda não estava esclarecida aquela história da conversa com a Kinana.

– Esperando alguém? – perguntou, já que não ouve resposta da primeira pergunta.

A albina se virou e o encarou. Por que a procurava logo naquele dia?

– Não – disse forçando um sorriso.

Finalmente ele riu debochado. O sangue subiu a cabeça da maga Take Over. Realmente estava demorando para ele ser inconveniente.

– O que foi, Laxus? – perguntou claramente irritada.

Ele ainda ria, mas parou de repente. A provocação havia funcionado.

– Quer dizer que aquela história de que você _tem alguém especial_ era fachada? Que lamentável, Mirajane. Tendo de mentir sobre homens...

Ele sorria de maneira divertida.

– Você não mudou nada mesmo – ela disse bufando, voltando-se para cerca em que observava as pessoas.

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo. Ela havia mudado, mas sempre que algo a irritava, ela agia da mesma maneira. Sabia que, no fundo ainda vivia o demônio naquele anjo.

– Você também não.

Agora ele havia falado seriamente. Ela virou-se mais uma vez assustada.

– O que disse?

– Eu sei que você só mudou por fora, é só você se descuidar que age igualzinho como era antes da sua irmã... sumir – ele ainda não tinha se acostumado com a idéia de que a Lisanna não havia morrido, apesar de vê-la todos os dias.

Ela olhou pro chão, perto dos pés dele por um tempo. A aura negra que estava sempre nas suas noites antes de dormir parecia surgir naquele momento. Apertou os punhos para tentar não falar o que pensava.

– Diga – ele pediu sério.

– Se sempre soube disso, por que nunca me procurou? Por que não foi até mim e me apoiou quando Lisanna havia desaparecido?

Ele arregalou os olhos. Então era isso que ela queria?

– Achava que eu estava fraca, não é? – perguntou sorrindo amargamente e então olhando nos olhos dele – Você sabe o que é cuidar de uma guilda inteira sozinha? Você sabe o que é ter que sorrir quando se quer chorar? Você sabe o que é ter de enfiar todos os seus sentimentos no bolso e entrar atrás de um balcão ou de uma capa de revista para que todos achem que você é feliz? Acha isso pouco?

Ele ficou quieto tentando processar todas as informações, mas o silêncio parecia deixá-la mais irritada.

– Achar que perdeu a irmã e sofrer todas as noites escondido? Trancar a porta do quarto para que ninguém se assuste com a sua tristeza? E isso, é pouco?

Percebeu que naquele momento duas lágrimas caiam do rosto da albina em sua frente e então ele se aproximou.

– Me diga, Laxus. Você nunca sentiu nada por mim, não é verdade? – perguntou entre soluços e fechou os olhos com força para que as lágrimas terminassem de cair.

Quando os abriu novamente, o mago estava próximo e tentava segurar seu rosto. Num movimento rápido, ela deu um tapa em suas mãos e o afastou. Então ele pegou seus braços e mesmo que ela fizesse força para sair, ele segurava mais forte.

– Mirajane...

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado, tentando ignorá-lo.

– Olhe para mim – ele continuou, frio.

Ela não o fez, e não o faria até que ele a soltasse.

– Eu achei que você estava melhor sem mim.

A maga riu debochada. Até parece que a cairia nessa.

– Eu já menti alguma vez para você? – ele perguntou como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dela.

Mira congelou. Laxus poderia ser mau caráter, canalha, incompreensivo, idiota, tudo de ruim. Mas nunca, nunca o vira mentir uma vez na vida.

O dragon slayer soltou um de seus braços e encostou a mão em seu rosto, virando-o para ele. Secou suas lágrimas com uma delicadeza que não parecia pertencer a ele e começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela.

Ela quis sair, quis fugir dali, mas mesmo com as mãos soltas, parecia que estava hipnotizada. Sentiu que seus lábios já estavam entreabertos quase como se fosse um convite para ele. Não sabia se deveria beijá-lo depois de tanto tempo, mas não conseguia se mover.

Seus lábios se encostaram suavemente e logo teve aquele arrepio eletrizante que não tinha há anos. Ele pediu passagem com a língua e ela cedeu. Quando percebera, já estava com os olhos fechados e com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros dele. As bocas começaram a dividir o mesmo espaço, como se seus corpos tivessem feito uma ligação. A pesar de suave, era como se suas línguas duelassem por espaço e como se tentassem impedir que o outro explorasse mais do que ele.

Quando se soltaram, puderam sentir alguns olhares para eles, afinal, eles eram um casal, no mínimo, diferente. Mas logo a atenção de todos foi para outro lugar.

O céu havia caído.

As constelações tornaram-se móveis: brotos pontilhados desabrochavam em flores, pássaros negros movimentavam-se no céu, animais corriam, corações batiam, notas musicais se formavam e sumiam e até anjos apareciam. Além disso, as estrelas cadentes era como se caíssem de várias cachoeiras, pois saiam de dentro de enormes pontos de luz, ou então funcionavam da mesma forma, mas como se fossem fogos.

Mas para aqueles dois, os olhares foram direto para duas estrelas específicas, cada um para um lado. Os pontos brilhosos, formando duas trajetórias hiperbólicas contrárias, caíram até se encontrarem no meio de sua distância. Então, como se dançassem começaram a rodopiar um em torno um do outro, ao mesmo tempo em que continuavam a cair, formando então, com o rastro luminoso, uma helicoidal semelhante a um furacão.

Por fim, os dois desceram pelo horizonte, juntos, para nunca mais voltar.

O casal olhava para o mesmo ponto no horizonte, o que era fácil de ser percebido. Logo eles se fitaram novamente e ele sorria.

Ela conhecia bem aquele sorriso. Significava o prazer da conquista, o egoísmo, o orgulho de si mesmo e a metidez. Mas naquele caso, ele tinha uma dose extra de felicidade, o que a fez sorrir também.

Naquele momento ambos tiveram suas confirmações. Os dois se amavam e sempre fora assim. Podia parecer tolice, mas não diriam ainda, seria como se esperassem o outro desistir primeiro, como faziam antes.

E ela não trancaria mais a porta de seu quarto. A não ser que fosse para esconder certo dragon slayer de uma Titânia enfurecida.


	2. Capítulo Extra: Irônica Fechadura

**[Ano X791 – Madrugada da **_**Noite Estrelada**_** – Fairy Hills]**

Por alguns minutos, Laxus teve vontade de comparar a imagem a sua frente com os belíssimos montes nevados que teve a oportunidade de conhecer durante o tempo em que esteve fora da Fairy Tail. Passou os dedos levemente pelos fios de cabelo prateados de Mira, que se encontrava deitada – assim como ele – com a cabeça recostada em seu peito, e acabou lembrando das cenas brevemente anteriores, percebendo, então, que seria tolice comparar algo tão quente com a neve.

Ele riu baixo com esse pensamento, mas, graças a proximidade, a maga escutou e remexeu-se até levantar e apoiar cuidadosamente as mãos na cama para encará-lo sorrindo.

– O que houve, Laxus?

Reparando um pouco mais naquele sorriso ele pode ver que era diferente dos que ela costumava a dar diariamente para as outras pessoas. Aquele não era tão meigo nem tão deslumbrante. Na verdade, era mais carinhoso, mais verdadeiro e era capaz de refletir tudo o que sentia. Junto ao olhar firme que se fixava no seu, aquele era o sorriso dela para ele, somente para _ele_.

– Você não mudou nada mesmo – ele disse com seu sorriso típico.

Levantou-se também e ficou a sua frente mantendo seu rosto a milímetros de distância do dela. Ambos estavam sérios, mas o clima não era nem um pouco pesado. Pelo contrário, os dois emanavam uma leveza que nem parecia que os pertencia.

O loiro perdeu-se por algum tempo naqueles olhos azuis que lembravam o céu que fora o único que não o abandou e, num instante de fraqueza, puxou-a para si pela cintura emendando num abraço forte que o fazia sentir os batimentos cardíacos da maga. Parecia estar surpresa.

– Odeio admitir, mas eu senti sua falta.

Mira, por um tempo que lhe pareceu infinito, ficou estática e sentiu seus olhos arregalarem. Para Laxus, aquela realmente era uma _grande_ demonstração de afeto; talvez, nunca fosse receber algo maior.

Quando finalmente conseguiu assimilar a idéia, cruzou seus braços em volta do pescoço do Dragon Slayer e apoiou sua cabeça carinhosamente entre os cabelos loiros.

– Eu também – respondeu com a voz claramente contente.

Laxus a empurrou calmamente e voltaram a se encarar com uma distância mínima entre si. As respirações começaram a se misturar e os lábios de ambos, já entreabertos, roçaram-se pacientemente procurando pela abertura do outro.

A maçaneta da porta girou num barulho forte, mas, como estava trancada, a pessoa do outro lado começou a bater insistente e fortemente na madeira que parecia que cairia logo logo.

– _Mira, eu preciso da sua ajuda! _– a voz de Erza era clara, apesar de abafada. A maga Take Over achou um tanto irônico a primeira vez que alguém batia em sua porta trancada se aquela, mas se manteve quieta.

O Dragon Slayer ficou perdido por um tempo, o que fez Mira rir baixinho de sua expressão.

– Vamos! Vou te ajudar a se esconder – disse levantando-se da cama e estendendo a mão gentilmente para ele.

Laxus teve vontade de dizer que preferia enfrentar a Titânia a passar por aquela vergonha, mas, ao ver o rosto divertido da albina, desistiu. Levantou para ficar junto dela, mas mantendo a pose séria, e olhou como se perguntasse o que fariam.

– _Mira, está tudo bem aí dentro? _– a ruiva continuou gritando e batendo na porta.

– Já vou, Erza, só um minutinho! – a maga gritou de volta transparecendo calma.

As cenas a seguir aconteceram em segundos, mas, com uma maga de armadura quase deixando a porta em pedaços, tudo pareceu durar horas para Laxus.

O clássico armário foi o primeiro lugar pensado para escondê-lo. Normalmente seria perfeito e com certeza Erza não estaria ali para olhar as roupas de Mirajane, mas considerando que aquele era um tanto estreito e Laxus tinha uma quantidade _um pouco fora da média_ de músculos, seria impossível colocá-lo ali dentro. A albina tentou inutilmente por um tempo empurrá-lo, mas o máximo que conseguiu foram uns vestidos amassados e uma cara irritada de desaprovação vinda de Laxus.

Logo depois, a cortina longa da janela chamou a sua atenção. Ainda rindo daquela situação, puxou o loiro pelo braço e soltou a cortina em sua frente. O atrito do pano branco com o nariz do Dragon Slayer fez sua respiração coçar e, por mais que tentasse evitar, o espirro queria muito sair naquele momento. Mira prontamente apertou as narinas do loiro assustada e logo depois soltou mais risinhos baixos.

– _Mira! _– Erza continuava a chamar do outro lado.

A cortina também não havia sido uma boa idéia graças a silhueta aparente ao se olhar de longe. Sem contar, claro, com a possibilidade de um eventual espirro a qualquer momento.

O mago pensou, então, em ficar atrás da porta e apontou esperançosamente para lá esperando que Mira aceitasse e acabasse logo com aquela brincadeira nem um pouco divertida. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não seria seguro. E se Erza resolvesse entrar no quarto?

Finalmente viu seu edredom roxo jogado ao chão e percebeu o lugar ideal para esconder um cara do tamanho de Laxus.

– Vamos, fique aqui embaixo! – ela disse depois de correr e ficar do lado da cama apontando para o chão abaixo dela.

E a olhou incrédulo. De todos os lugares possíveis ele teria de ficar deitado no chão? Ela sorria maliciosa e divertidamente para ele, o que, apesar de achar aquilo algo admirável, o fazia ficar um tanto irritado e olhá-la de cara feia.

A albina o puxou e ele foi vencido. Mas aquilo teria volta, ah! se teria.

– _Mira, se você não abrir..._

A ruiva batia cada vez mais forte na porta e eles tiveram a leve impressão do chão começar a tremer.

O mago do trovão posicionou-se embaixo da cama como combinado e esperou Mira começar a colocar a colcha parte na cama, parte no chão, para tentar esconder sua imagem. Mas antes de deixá-lo totalmente no escuro, ela o surpreendeu com um beijo leve e breve, mas romântico e um pouco divertido. Quando se soltaram ele sorriu para ela satisfeito. Pelo menos teve uma parte boa naquilo tudo.

Depois que terminou de escondê-lo, Mira foi até a porta sofredora, arrumando sua camisola branca de seda e seu cabelo para que nada se parecesse estranho, e a destrancou vendo imagem da amiga certamente preocupada.

Quando a porta foi aberta, Erza sentiu um leve arrepio. Podia jurar que era semelhante a um choque fraco, mas resolveu ignorar a idéia, apesar de ficar tentando olhar para o quarto de Mira insistentemente.

– O que aconteceu, Erza? – a albina perguntou com um sorriso meigo, mas simulado uma cara de sono.

– Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou desconfiada ignorando a outra.

– Ora, ora, você acabou de me acordar – respondeu virando gentilmente a cabeça para o lado.

Erza ficou mais um tempo a olhando e depois olhando para o quarto. Nada parecia fora do lugar, mas conhecia Mira muito bem para ser enganada.

– Três meninas desobedeceram à regra da não entrada de homens na Fairy Hills. Preciso da sua ajuda para puni-las, Mira – disse com sua pose de líder nata. A ruiva poderia muito bem fazer aquilo sozinha se quisesse, mas o tempo que levaria com uma menina era o suficiente para as outras fugirem. E como havia uma de interesse de Mirajane, resolveu chamá-la para ajudá-la a combater aquela desordem.

A albina olhou-a incrédula, mas com a boca tremendo como se estivesse segurando uma risada.

– Que meninas, Erza? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Levy McGarden, Juvia Loxar e _Evergreen_ – respondeu com uma leve entonação diferente no último nome.

– Evergreen?

Mira sabia muito bem, pela maneira de falar de Erza, que Evergreen só poderia estar com Elfman. Bem, ela não deixaria que alguém fizesse algum mal a um irmão seu, e quando se tratava de filhos como aqueles que ela não conseguia imaginar diferentes...

– Sim – Erza respondeu depois.

– Eu vou pra lá – ela disse já partindo em disparada, ignorando o fato de que Evergreen fazia parte do mesmo Raijinshuu de Laxus.

– Eu vou para o quarto da Levy! Depois eu te encontro no da Juvia! – a ruiva gritou, mas não teve certeza se Mira a escutou. Também não acreditava que ela estaria interessada.

Deu mais uma breve olhada no quarto que Mira deixara aberto e levou mais um choque. Reparou então nos buracos dos dois travesseiros em cima da cama e no edredom meio jogado e finalmente entendeu toda aquela demora para abrir a porta.

Sorriu de leve naquela direção.

– Dessa vez eu vou deixar passar – ela disse fechando a porta e indo direto para a direção contrária que Mira fora.

Laxus bufou. Como se _ele_ tivesse medo de enfrentar Erza.

Depois sorriu de canto e levantou-se daquele lugar desconfortável. Então no final das contas aquelas duas nunca se odiaram...

Parecia que Mira tinha um jeito diferente de demonstrar que gostava de alguém. Talvez até gostasse de Evergreen...

Deitou de bruços na cama e fechou os olhos. Não, ele não sairia dalí. E se Erza entrasse lá novamente _ele não se esconderia_. Nem mesmo se a albina lhe implorasse!

Sentiu o perfume dela saindo do travesseiro enquanto caía no sono e, por um instante breve, imaginou que aquela seria a noite que teria mais sonhos de toda sua vida.


End file.
